


tiny dancer

by kevinohmasbueno



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Hungover, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Doyoung throws a party, Ten tries to have fun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 10 Things I Hate About You AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	tiny dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is part of a social media AU on Twitter, this happens in the middle of the AU so if you wanna know how this happened you can read it here: https://twitter.com/kevinohmasbueno/status/1254721819476721664?s=20 . It can be read as a stand alone too. Thanks for reading <3

“Turn here, it’s the seventh house on this street.” Jungwoo says, head popping between the front seats. Ten does as he is told, turning smoothly. He parks before arriving to Doyoung’s house, Jungwoo jumps out of the car. “Is he always like that?” Johnny asks, stepping out of the car. “If it’s for Doyoung, yeah.” Ten replies, pocketing the car keys. “He likes him a lot.” They start walking next to each other in silence, Johnny eyeing Ten. “Jungwoo, wait for us.” He yells, his brother stops abruptly. “Then hurry.” He yells back, Ten starts running after him and Johnny walks faster.

They knock at the door, Doyoung opens the door with a smile. Jungwoo hugs him tightly, “Are we the first ones?” He asks, pulling away and looking at the floor. Ten chuckles softly. Doyoung nods and invites them inside, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone comes out from their hiding places, Jungwoo smiles despite the little tear in his eyes. He dries the tears with the sleeves of his t-shirt, “Thanks.” He says in a soft voice, turns to Doyoung and hugs him again.

Everyone cheers from him and the music starts, Ten recognizes Jaehyun who is giving Jungwoo a cup. He strides across the room, “Dad said no drinking.” He says, grabbing Jungwoo by the wrist. Jungwoo rolls his eyes, “Dad’s not here.” He says back, grabbing the drink with his other hand and taking a sip. Jaehyun smiles at Ten, pulls him away from his brother. “Let the boy enjoy himself tonight, you should too.” He says, way too close for his liking. “Try to have fun for once in your life.” He stars to walk away and Ten scoffs.

He finds Kun sitting on a couch, talking with Yuta about a new show they are watching. “Where can I grab a drink?” He asks, “The kitchen,” Yuta replies, “or there.” He says as Ten downs a shot from a tray, “Hey, are you okay?” Kun is next to him in a second, Ten nods. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Kun rolls his eyes, “You don’t drink.” He grabs the glass from Ten’s hand and sets it down. “Well, now I do.” He smiles, starts to walk away. He finds Lucas, an old friend, and starts dancing with him. Lucas takes him to the kitchen, and they start drinking. “I didn’t know you were friends with Doyoung.” Lucas yells over the music, “I’m not.” He says, “He’s trying to date my brother.” Lucas nods, takes a sip.

“I’ve never seen you at a party before.” Lucas yells, he makes Ten laugh. “I don’t party.” And that was an understatement, or so he thought. Lucas laughed along, dragging him outside with a drink in each of their hands. “You’re gonna get wasted.” He says when they reach the dancefloor, Ten just shrugs. “It’s just once.” He tells Lucas, and himself. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you for ages.” Ten turns around, Johnny is staring at him. He grins, “Sorry, I thought I was supposed to have fun.” He yells, the music has stopped midsentence, and everybody seems to agree with him because they cheer. Ten looks at Johnny, “What do you want?”

“I was worried.” Is all Johnny has to say and Ten giggles, _what_. “Hey Johnny, how are you?” Ten recognizes Jaehyun’s voice and grimaces, walks to where Sicheng is dancing by himself. They know the moves, almost as if they have danced to this beat since forever. It does not take one to be a genius to notice how comfortable they are around each other, Ten puts a hand on Sicheng’s waist and the other grins up at him. They start to move at the same time, Ten thrusts and Sicheng grinds against him.

They keep it up for a while, both drenched in sweat as people crowd around them. Sicheng pants into Ten’s neck, “I think everyone saw.” He says, Ten throws his head back and looks back at him. “Good.” He mouths. Just like that, Sicheng lets go and he spins around, trips with his own feet and falls. “Hey, Ten.” He feels dizzy, his eyelids too heavy. “Hey, don’t fall asleep, okay?” He gets dragged out of the house, “Johnny?”

He looks at the other, head spinning way too fast to be healthy. “Stay awake.” Johnny is pushing people out of their way, “I’m tired.” Ten groans, dropping his head. “No, no, stay with me.” Johnny grabs his face, “Come on. I need you to keep your eyes open.” He sits Ten down on a bench, “I feel weird.” Ten says, between laughs. “Yeah, you’re drunk.” Ten opens his eyes wide, “Oh no, I told Dad I’ll bring Jungwoo home.” He talks quickly, “I said we wouldn’t drink, shit.”

“Hey, hey, breathe.” Johnny breathes in and out, hoping Ten copies him. “I promised.” He keeps saying, Johnny puts his hands on Ten’s shoulders. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Johnny whispers, Ten looks up and stares at him for a while. “You’re not that ugly.” Ten says, “Well, thanks.” Johnny laughs, Ten sits straight and then bends to throw up. Johnny closes his eyes; he will need to clean those shoes.

“Sorry.” He whispers, cleaning his mouth with his jacket. “I don’t usually do this.” He says, Johnny grins. “I hope so.” He pulls Ten up, “Let’s get you home.” He says, Ten starts walking. “But Jungwoo.” Johnny stops him from talking, “Text your friends, they’ll drive him, okay?” Ten nods satisfied by his idea. They drive silently until Car Seat Headrest starts playing on the radio, Ten starts mumbling along to the lyrics. “I’ll turn it up, but your head will probably kill you.” Johnny smiles apologetically, Ten agrees with a hum.

It does not take long for Johnny to park right in front of their house, “We’re here, do you need help getting inside?” He asks, already unbuckling his belt. “No, no, I’m fine.” He says, “Thanks for the ride.” He says, turning his head to Johnny. “You’re welcome.” He smiles, looking at Ten. Ten closes his eyes and leans in, Johnny sighs. “You should get inside, it’s for the best.” Ten opens his eyes with a pout, grabs his jacket from the backseat and leaves quickly. “See you tomorrow.” Johnny says under his breath.


End file.
